


【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第1章）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①原作世界观下特殊设定双子北同人文系列，有角色存在部分异常癖好的私设②剧情会有反转，可能使用叙述性诡计③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文含北信介、宫治及宫侑的三人视角，第一卷以北信介视角为主⑤预计分为三卷的中长篇文，第一卷完结前应该会持续更新
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第1章）

十五年后，已在文坛小有名气的青年作家北信介会开始撰写自传。他的自传写得断断续续的，直到他去世依然未完成整理发表的工作。按照北信介的遗嘱，这部自传要等到他、宫侑和宫治三人逝世五十年之后公开。五十年时限即将届满的前夜，受宫北基金会委托的律师把复制好的电子文稿亲手转交给周刊主编。在主编手下工作的一名实习编辑恰好是北信介的忠实读者，如愿以偿地获得了整理文稿的机会。尽管只是在电脑上扫描文件，他特意跑去卫生间洗了三遍手，才带着朝圣的心情小心翼翼地点开。  
自传的开头，北信介仅仅用了一段短短的文字概括自己最初十七年的人生。

人生最初的十七年，可以用“乏善可陈”来形容。将全部同龄人的生活取平均值，上调少许，便是我的生活。所思所想、所作所为，无不符合社会的主流规范。在旁人眼中，或许我并非有血有肉的人，而是正确的化身，行走的正论。  
那时的我对自己的异常一无所知。恰似深海鱼，在漆黑一片的海域中，视力退化，盲目而浑然不觉。  
十七岁的春天，黑暗间光芒乍现。如同旭日东升，阳光为世间万物赋予全新的面貌，也带来了截然不同的意义。  
撕开正常的表皮，暴露出鲜血淋漓的血肉，才能展现出帘幕下彼此相爱的欲望。

北信介十七岁的这一年，春寒料峭。  
三月底刮起东北风，伴随着阴天和时有时无的降雨，气温在五摄氏度和十摄氏度间不安地徘徊。他的冬装只收了一半，比较薄的几件现在穿刚刚好。平时他穿最多次的果然还是排球部的冬季外套。换季的气候相当微妙，穿冬季外套有点热，穿春秋季外套有点冷。他那些精力旺盛的队友，例如阿兰，例如银岛，例如双胞胎，早早就换上了单衣外套。好在黑须监督没有强迫他们统一着装。北穿着冬季外套，站在凛冽的寒风中候车，从容不迫。  
“阿嚏——！可恶，冷死了！”  
“一定是因为侑太混蛋被人诅咒了。”  
“你才是混蛋咧！这么冷的天你居然敢买两根棒冰吃，我肯定是被你的棒冰冻到的！赔我！”  
“白痴。”  
“分我一根！快点！”  
“你去死吧。”  
隔着一整条街道，未见其人，先闻其声。能做出如此缺乏常识的行为的人，在稻荷崎男子排球部屈指可数。而胆敢公然边吵边动手动距离打起来只有一步之遥的一对问题儿，当然非宫侑和宫治莫属。  
“侑，治，不要打架。”  
“啊！是北前辈！”  
“北前辈。”  
侑立刻松开揪着治衣领的手，而治趁着侑张嘴的机会硬生生从兄弟嘴里拔出剩下的半根棒冰。暂时将棒冰抛之脑后的侑欢快地朝他跑来。治看看左手拿的棒冰，再看看右手拿的棒冰，犹豫片刻，不甘示弱地开始奔跑。两兄弟几乎同时撞到他身上，如同两个超大的暖水袋覆盖全身。  
“今天好冷呀，但看到北前辈就觉得很暖和！”  
“……北前辈好温暖。”  
治说完又咬了一口棒冰，而侑趁着兄弟不注意在另一根棒冰上偷咬一大口，龇牙咧嘴地咀嚼着。这种又嫌天气冷又要拼命吃冰的做法，让他弄不清这对双胞胎到底是冷是热。治吃东西的动作过于豪放，细碎的冰渣飞到他的嘴唇上、脖子里，凉得他激灵灵地打了个寒战。  
霎时，他感到野兽的利齿掠过自己的耳垂。  
北猛地抬起头，看见右侧的侑把自己当成盾牌，肆无忌惮地朝治做鬼脸。左侧的治咬着冰棒，宛如要砸碎侑的脑袋一般凶残。那一定是错觉，他告诫自己，却感到腹内残留着内脏痉挛似的余韵，连血液也在莫须有的危机中变得稠密。保留住内心的一点疑惑，他深深吸入一口清凉的空气，荡涤神智。  
“你们的车站在对面。”  
指着街道另一侧的站牌，他提醒他们。  
“下一班巴士是十分钟后。”  
“等看到巴士开过来再跑过去也来得及啦！”  
明明两兄弟的脚底下互相踢来踢去，给出的答案却默契到前后呼应。一左一右，他们的话语和呼吸在耳廓里温热地回旋。侑和治说他很温暖，可实际上他们的体温更高，热得像刚刚渗出尚未滴落的汗水。他们的下巴磨蹭他的颈部，他们的牙齿碰到了他的耳朵。  
他们的脸上只有纯粹的笑容，他们不是野兽。  
仿佛过了很久，侑和治的声音才落在他的耳膜上，轻轻弹跳，慢慢扩散。待他登上自己搭乘的那一班巴士，坐到靠窗的位置上，北望见那对兄弟还在使劲朝他挥手道别，摇晃的手臂犹如狐狸欢快甩动的尾巴。他感到他们的手掀动了空气，推波助澜，让耳膜上跳动的热度化为震撼全身的燥热。  
巴士开走了，窗外的景物移动得越来越快，侑和治早已从他的视野里消失。他的眼前闪过他们自信满满的笑容，鼻腔充满他们的味道，脸颊仿佛能感受到他们汗液滴落的温度。他的心脏跳得像百米测试的第九十九米。  
北闭上双眼，攥紧拳头，用全部的忍耐力压抑不合时宜的欲望。在他这个年纪，性欲旺盛造成的问题并不罕见。激烈的比赛在引发竞争心和求胜欲的同时，也难免引发某种程度的生理反应。即使是在高水平的国际大赛中，类似的尴尬场面也是屡见不鲜。  
然而，理智的接受终究无法化解青少年的生理需求。像正常人一样若无其事地下车，问候下班归来的邻居家男主人，再打开家门走入玄关，彻底透支了他一整天的忍耐力。最近两个月父母在海外出差，家里唯有他一人。到家之后，他应该先去街角处的超市买打折的食材，他应该先给自己准备一顿简单又营养的晚餐，他应该先好好吃饭再洗个澡。这些他都知道，可他忍不住了。勉强从内侧锁好门，他跌坐在地，颤抖着拽开裤子。  
北用双手，用十根手指，触摸着自己热切的欲望。挺立的器官那么热那么硬，达到了前所未有的程度。大张的双腿不自觉地剧烈抖动，作为支撑点的双脚也变得岌岌可危。臀部不断向后滑动，后背撞到门板的一瞬，脊椎荡起酥麻的惊涛骇浪。麻痒沿着大腿内侧向四面八方翻卷，鼻尖仿佛都被麻痹了。他再也控制不住自己的眼泪、唾液和汗水。软弱无力的脖子难以支撑头颅的重量，他的下颌埋到胸前，视线随之垂落。为了解开裤子，他先拽掉了冬季的长外套，里面仅剩一件不厚的长袖单衣。他觉得胸口发烫发痛。这种尖锐的感受同样表露在视觉上，将布料撑出两处小而明显的突起。  
此时此刻，他有多么困惑，就有多么陶醉。  
手指加大力度按压双腿间的突起，如同想要压制这份莫名的痛苦和快乐。挤压感跃出顶端又钻入腹内，一双无形的灼热之手猛地抓住五脏六腑，时轻时重地拨弄。房间里响起颤动的水声，指尖摸到湿润的触感，北却觉得自己的血肉快被烤干了。恍若干燥的木柴遇到明火，火苗冲天而起，烧化了乳尖。内脏以难以言喻的方式抽搐着，所有的不适感都在他勃起的部位汇聚，试图撕扯出逃逸的通路。他像烈火焚身的受害者一样挣扎扭动，可浑身乱窜的火舌变本加厉。火焰和肉体的界限消失了，大脑即将被烧裂。  
“嗯……哈啊……啊……哦……”  
无意识地安抚着冒出火星的乳头，他忽然感到双手同时触摸到即将爆发的脉动。北剧烈喘息，舌头尝到汗水混合唾液的咸味，牙齿留下的咬伤为之添加几丝血腥。灼热的痛苦也在这一瞬间达到极点，然后，以腹内深处的一点为基石，全身回荡起不可思议的快感。  
好像高烧到恍惚的时候，一颗有生以来最甜美的金平糖落入口中。  
扩散的甜蜜犹如宣告黑夜将尽的曙光，重塑他的感知，重塑他的血肉。手指间颤抖的湿濡，脑海里横冲直撞的快乐，让他不再像平时的自己。他变成了某种既是北信介又不是北信介的存在，暖洋洋的，轻飘飘的，非常舒服。下腹迸发的震颤宛若拽住气球的那根线，猛地扯回他的意识。要射了。把他拽下来的力道有多么不可抗拒，下一刻便以双倍的强力回弹。意识的回弹比躯体强烈许多，他的灵魂似乎直接冲出额头跳离躯壳，跃入理智无法束缚的空间。  
用力抓握性器的双手，犹如被太阳融化的蜡之羽翼。不对，不是阳光。是正式比赛的体育馆里那更加明亮、强烈和灼热的灯光。他看到了上一场比赛里最令他热血沸腾的一幕，他看到了侑和治，看到了他们攫取赛点的瞬间。光芒流洒，光芒从他们矫健的轮廓里漫溢而出，吞噬了原本位于脸颊、颈部和胸口的阴影。庆贺胜利的他们向他跑来。但和记忆不同，他们没有减速，他们撞倒了他，然后俯身压住他的身体。不会错，这样点燃般的热度一定属于侑和治的体温。肌肤和汗水真实可感，却比今天他们给他的拥抱浓郁成百上千倍。他们的手臂和他们的呼吸里潜伏着某种人类最古老又最鲜活的情感，他们的笑容露出牙齿，两头美丽的野兽便从闪光的利齿上一跃而出。当他们咬住他的脖子，就像猎物被撕破的颈动脉一般，下身喷射出淋漓尽致的快感。  
“呼啊、啊……哦……”  
北信介懂事比同龄人早，上幼儿园的时候就已经是个听话的孩子，不会做让长辈和老师感到困扰的事情，包括尿床。他的忍耐力很强，在过去的十余年间一直能够恰到好处地管理自己的身体，一如约束自己的意志。可汹涌的失禁感冲垮了理智。身为男性能品尝到的最强烈刺激将他最后的一点力气碾为齑粉。他软弱地滑倒在地，侧躺着，喘息不已，难以止息的射精宛若盛大的失禁。温热的体液恣意流淌，如同稠密的余韵不断洗刷下身。他颤抖着蜷缩身体，饥饿和高潮的双重晕眩几乎令他失去意识，唯独双腿间的脉动能够清晰地传入脑海。感觉正随着精液往股间汇聚，当暖意收拢到后穴之时，他忍不住轻声呻吟。  
好奇怪。  
本应另有用途的器官荡起酥麻的痒意，北情不自禁地伸长手指，想要拂去其上沾染的黏液。然而不受控制的指尖失误连连，撞到了紧张而敏感的入口。有那么一瞬间，他的眼前闪过那对孪生兄弟犬齿上闪烁的光芒。  
——他们的獠牙插入自己体内。  
幻想中的错觉令他呻吟出声，前端残余的精液咻地飞溅而出。不对，仅剩的一丝理智警告他，必须停下。北咬紧牙关，一直把下唇咬出血的味道，终于挣脱喜悦的惊涛骇浪。他的胃痉挛得厉害，喉头隐隐泛出呕吐般的不适感。他扶着墙壁勉强站稳，纵然感到腿脚发软，仍旧快步走到盥洗台前，捧起凉水再三往脸上拍打。大约过了三分钟，或是五分钟，包括时间感在内的常识才渐渐回归。  
北信介长久地凝视镜中的自己。  
水光潋滟，反映在他的眼睛里，宛若难以逃避的烙印。  
泛红的双颊、受伤的嘴唇，假如只看下半张脸，和打完一场激烈的比赛后的状态并无区别。问题是眼睛。他望着自己的双眼，自己的脸，看到了融化般的陶醉表情。  
不对。  
北摇了摇头。  
他只是过于兴奋了。  
1号的队服，队长的身份，第一次在正式比赛上场。他自问不是清心寡欲的圣人，倘若坚持不懈的付出能收获相应的认可，当然也会感到开心。而身为排球强豪校排球部的一员，他喜欢排球，为精彩的竞技而心跳加速，都是再普通不过的反应。  
至于侑和治……  
胜利和荣誉属于稻荷崎男子排球部的全员，但侑和治是其中最闪耀的双子星。他认可他们的才能、努力、技巧和灵感，从不会忽视他们时而胡作非为时而神来之笔的默契配合。他们是令他骄傲的后辈和出色的排球选手。在激动人心的比赛回忆中想起他们的身姿，同样是理所当然的事情。  
北又洗了一次脸，然后洗了洗手，再用毛巾仔细擦干。清理完玄关的一片狼藉，他像平时那样去附近的超市买到减价的实惠食材，做好今天的晚餐和明天中午的午餐，确保自己膳食均衡。完成作业，复习功课，预习明天的课程。清洗衣物，洗澡，准时关灯，准时入睡。一觉醒来，北信介又成为一如既往的北信介，而非北信介以外的不明物体。  
三天的时光悄无声息地流逝。昨天的日程与今天相差无几，明天的安排也和今天区别不大。反复、持续、仔细。每一天，北都过着充实又有意义的生活，没有胡思乱想的空暇。于是，他无知无觉地抵达了命运的转捩点。  
直至傍晚之前，若被问及这一天有什么不同，他只会回答“监督安排了一场和外校的练习赛”。  
热身一切正常。练习赛一切正常。两支球队发挥了各自正常的水平，赛后的交流亲切有礼，毫无异常。唯一的意外发生在那所学校的巴士开出校门的时候，但情况并无大碍，只是有一位稻荷崎高校的一年级生跌倒擦破膝盖而已。作为排球部的部长，北信介主动出面协调此事，一直陪伴那位受惊不浅的同校后辈，直到校医的治疗结束为止。见对方的情绪大致稳定，他便告辞离开，返回体育馆检查场地是否收拾干净。  
数日连绵的阴雨刚刚散去，气温尚未有显著的回升，不过天空已放晴。太阳落山后，些许明亮的余晖将西方的天空映成渐变色，从灿烂的东云色，转向边沿清澈的水色。若草色的花坛，萌木色的校园林荫道，无不彰显出春日的勃勃生机。行走在岛国春季的绚丽色彩中，心情仿佛也变得澄澈而纯粹。迈入体育馆的那一刻，他依然能闻到山吹色与红梅色的花朵芳香。  
咚！  
如同他预料的一样，侑和治依然留在排球场上进行自主练习。  
巧妙的传球，默契的配合，干净利落的扣杀。  
砸向地面的排球击中他的心脏。撞见他们视线的一瞬，五脏六腑仿佛被战栗的旋涡卷走，他只感到头晕目眩。  
汗水、气息、体温，还有……牙齿。  
看到他们牙齿的瞬间，他动不了，也无法思考。无形的利齿插入他的颈动脉，撑开全身的血管，勾住内脏恣意蹂躏。侑和治抱住他，抬起他，压倒他，就像他是个排球那么轻松。他们的肌肤好像自然而然地挤进他的身体。侑咬住他的耳朵，治几乎吞下他的整个舌头，就像要吃掉他似的。不安和疼痛让他本能地轻声呼喊。可自己的声音并不痛苦，相反，显得十分……  
“真是甘甜的声音呀，北前辈！”  
“是只有我们才能窥探的……北前辈的本质。”  
“北前辈端正的面孔和炽热的双眼，总是像这样勾引我们！这眼神明明就是……告诉我们什么时候想射在里面都OK的眼神！”  
“好想尝一尝北前辈高潮的表情呀……”  
侑迫不及待地舔着嘴唇，治意犹未尽地舔着他的嘴唇。他们的话语兴致勃勃、随心所欲，却不含丝毫轻蔑之意。这对兄弟就像在谈论一件彼此格外热衷的事情，例如排球，例如美食，由纯粹的喜悦和爱意而构成。

【未完待续】


End file.
